In some known systems, online activities can use user facial expressions to perform actions for an online activity. For example, in some known systems, the systems may estimate a user's facial expressions so as to determine actions to perform within an online activity. Various algorithms can be used to analyze video feeds provided by some known systems (specifically, to perform facial recognition on frames of video feeds so as to estimate user facial expressions). Such algorithms, however, are less effective when a user engages in virtual or augmented reality (AR/VR) activities. Specifically, AR/VR hardware (such as AR/VR helmets, headsets, and/or other apparatuses) can obscure portions of a user's face, making it difficult to detect a user's facial expressions while using the AR/VR hardware.
US Patent Application No. 2007/0179396 describes a method for detecting facial muscle movements, where the facial muscle movements are described as being detectable by using one or more of electroencephalograph (EEG) signals, electrooculograph (EOG) signals and electromyography (EMG) signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,549 describes a system and method for analyzing EMG (electromyography) signals from muscles on the face to determine a user's facial expression using bipolar electrodes. Such expression determination is then used for computer animation.
Thus, a need exists for apparatuses, methods and systems that can accurately and efficiently detect user facial expressions even when the user's face is partially obscured.